Foxy Affection
by silrayn silverwolf
Summary: The Sanzo-ikkou get a new pet, a small red fox who seems to think Sanzo is his mommy... Looking after the fur ball can’t be too hard can it? This means war...[Ayan-kitsune Crossover]*some shounen ai* HxS[fixed crazy formatting]
1. congratulations! it's a boyfox?

**Title: **Foxy Affection 

**Author: **silrayn silverwolf 

**Pairings: **Brad x Aya (Weiß Kreuz), probably Hakkai x Sanzo (Saiyuki) 

**Disclaimers: **Weiß Kreuz and Saiyuki are not mine. The kitsune culture is partially mine. It is based on Foxtrot's research. Part of Ayan's personality is recognizably mine -- silrayn silverwolf's bouncy self is showing through. 

**Warnings: **PG13 just to be safe 

**Teaser: **The Sanzo-ikkou get a new pet, a small red fox who seems to think Sanzo is his mommy... Looking after the fur ball can't be too hard can it? After all, he's such a tiny thing...*foxy snickering* 

**Crossover Notes: ** This is only loosely termed as a Weiss Crossover. Since Ayan-kitsune is partially original for OOCness. One doesn't need to read Kitsune Bi and Kitsune Ku at this point to understand but it would be better in the long run. Kitsune Series - http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=514106 

**Want to see Ayan-kitsune? **Look at blume-chan's drawings they're the best representation of Ayan. Here's two (I CG colored them):   
http://www.geocities.com/kijarel/blumeAyan.html   
http://www.geocities.com/kijarel/blumeAyan2.html   
  
  
  


**Foxy Affection**

A WEIß KREUZ - GENSOUMADEN SAIYUKI FANFICTION STORY 

**Part 1 - Congratulations, it's a boy...fox?**

"I see that you've healed quite well from the injuries Rikudo had given you." Kanzeon Bosatsu said arrogantly as always in her gauzy draperies. 

"Aa." Sanzo said, ungratefully glaring at her. The Goddess of Mercy had transfused Gojyo's blood into him saving him from dying of his injuries but he didn't feel like thanking her. 

_After all, who sent me to this damned fool mission...with these three baka in the first place...?_

"Is that how you treat a goddess who's come down from Heaven to aid you?" 

"What do you want?" 

"Nothing much. Just a small favor." 

"And so's this trip west?" Sanzo asked skeptically. 

"Nothing as monumental as that. Take good care of this for me." Kanzeon said rather nonchalantly. She gestured for one of her retainers to come forward and deposit a red fur bundle into Sanzo's arms. 

"What's this?" Sanzo asked sharply as he peered down on the weight in his arms. As he did so, the red furry bundle kicked out a bit. Bright purple eyes stared back at him. Three black-tipped tails separated from the rest of the fur. Two fuzzy red ears perked up from a furry head. 

"His name's Ayan. He's a fox kit. He's going to travel with you a bit." Kanzeon replied implacably. 

"We are not menagerie or a nursery." 

She ignored Sanzo's protest. Then the goddess and her retinue vanished without a trace. 

Sanzo looked at the fox kit. It stared back at him with adoring eyes. The blond monk sighed to himself. 

_I suppose I can have Hakkai take care of him..._

*** 

"Sanzo! Is the goddess gone?" Goku yelled. 

"What is that?" Gojyo asked, diplomatic as always. 

"Kawaii desu ne." Hakkai said, looking at the furry. 

"Hai, it is cute. Are we going to keep it?" Goku asked in a begging tone. He knew well enough that they led a dangerous life. 

"Kyuu." Hakuryu said. He flew close to the furry head and hovered almost nose-to-nose. 

"Its name is Ayan, Kanzeon left it with us. Hakkai, can you take care of it?" Sanzo asked ignoring Goku's question. The answer was evident anyway. 

"So we're keeping him! Kawaii!" Goku said scratching the little fuzzy head. The ham nuzzled his hand gamely. 

"Hai. Such a tiny thing shouldn't be much of a bother." [1] The green-eyed youkai seemed quite eager for the task. 

Ayan looked curiously at the flying dragon and batted a soft paw at it. The dragon made a surprised meep as he was given a tiny lick on the face. 

"They seem to get along." Gojyo observed. 

"Good." Sanzo said. He walked over to Hakkai to drop Ayan into the youkai's waiting arms or at least tried to. It seemed that the little red fox had fastened its claws onto his robes and the arm warmers underneath them and was refusing to let go. 

"Umph!" Sanzo muttered after a moment. He can't seem to dislodge the fur ball. 

"Ne, Sanzo, I think he's rather attached to you. It must be your violet eyes." Hakkai said after a moment. He assigned the person pronoun immediately to the little fox. 

_For all it's an animal, it's certainly showing signs of personality…_

It didn't hurt that the tiny thing liked Hakuryu and he had the cutest purple eyes almost the same shade as a certain blond monk. 

"Sanzo's a mama." Gojyo teased. 

"Ne, Sanzo, it's too tiny to be bopped with your harisen." Goku defended the fox. 

"Goku is right, Sanzo. He's too small." 

"Kyuu!" 

Sanzo whopped the little fox despite protests. 

"Yowch!" Sanzo yelped, surprising everyone. The little fox bit Sanzo's descending hand, all the while, remaining stuck to the monk's arm by his hind paws. Ayan was also making pitiful rumbles in his throat as he clung on, determinedly. 

_He's probably trying to growl..._

Hakkai's heart went out to such display of courage. 

_He's several times smaller than Sanzo yet he's ready to fight... Such a tiny thing..._

"I'm going to kill you, you little..." 

"Sumimasen, but I think he didn't appreciate being bopped on the head with a fan. How would you like it if someone larger than you tried hitting you?" Hakkai said. Everybody wore a sweat drop. He came forward to get Ayan away from Sanzo before the blond could explode. 

_Really, there was no call for that... I doubt me that this kit could even stand against a dog much less a human fighter..._

*** 

"If you're willing to take him, now..." Sanzo replied, irritated. 

_I guess it would be too much trouble to punish the little idiot with Hakkai looking ready to defend him... _

It was not to be done to fight with Hakkai over something so vulnerable. The green-eyed youkai was very protective of the weak or so Sanzo told himself. He never questioned his capitulation whenever Hakkai gave him in that half pleading look. 

Hakkai tried to extract the fox kit without luck. 

_Bothersome thing, why didn't he bond with Hakkai instead...for the matter why did that idiot Goddess give him to Hakkai instead of me... I hate babysitting idiotic pets..._

"And how do you expect me to get anything done if he's stuck to me like this?" Sanzo asked. Ayan uncurled and licked the blond on the cheek. Then the little red fox extracted his claws from the leather. The kit got up on his small dark paws. He hopped off delicately to curl around Sanzo's feet. 

"Well, that solved that problem. Let's go, we've spent enough time here as it is." Gojyo said, fighting a grin. 

_Idiot kappa...probably finds this thing funny... _

"Hakuryu?" 

"Kyuu!" 

The little fox watched in wonder as his new dragon friend turned into a jeep. 

*** 

_Small dragons turning into jeeps what a world…_

Ayan looked around and settled beside his new guardian. He didn't like this situation one bit. He didn't want to be separated from his Brad-chan or his newfound kitsune family but he hadn't a choice, not if he wanted to find his littermate. The Lady of the Foxes had gotten him into Togenkyo to do so but he had to abide the rules as set by the gods of this world. The Goddess of Mercy had told him to stick to this group of fighters, more specifically to the blond. She didn't tell him what to do after that. Ayan decided cautiously to see first if they would take kindly to him before he announced his sentience. People tended to treat him better as a pet than as a person in most ways. Besides, these people smelt very strange. 

_There's something different about these people…_

His thoughts went to his new "guardian". He really did not want anything to do with the blond. 

_He's certainly no prize...and he deserve the bite... Trying to hit on a small kit that I appear to be, when I was just trying to be friendly... _

Besides the temper, Ayan noted the smell the scent of sickly sweet tobacco on the man, worst than any strange smell. That was something he was all too familiar with. One he was allergic to, a very annoying thing. Besides, the blond didn't look like he appreciated having a walking fox plushie as a pet. 

_Why didn't the goddess give me to that green-eyed guy? He'd make a good guardian...despite his strange smell… He doesn't smell of cigarettes and he's got that shape-changing dragonet to prove he's capable... _

Annoyed, but nonetheless willing to make the best of a bad situation, Ayan was determined to stick to the purple-eyed blond until he was accepted. 

_Accepted or killed that is... Oh well, green eyes, I think will keep that from happening... First thing on my list is to keep him from smoking..._

Ayan's tummy gave a growl disproportionate to its small size. 

_No, the first order of business is to get him to feed me... Time to turn up the cute-ness factor..._

*** 

The growl resounded quite loudly even through the food argument at the back. 

"Ano...I think he needs to be fed." Hakkai said as he looked down on the small fox that had two paws and head on Sanzo's lap. Bright eyes looked up in a hopeful expression, tails twitching a bit. The growl, considerably louder than the previous growls uttered by the little kit, was not coming from the little one's throat. 

_Those purple eyes are so like Sanzo's... And he's so adorable..._

"Great! Another walking stomach to feed on this journey." Sanzo growled. 

The fox stuck out his little tongue. 

_Funny, first he jumped down when Sanzo complained, now he's sticking out his tongue... I wonder if he's smarter than he looks... Nah._

Hakkai dismissed the odd thought. Though youkai can come in many shapes, there was no youki emission at all around the little fox. 

_It's probably just slavering for some food..._

"Ne, Gojyo, Goku? Please hand us a piece of meat or something." 

"Ne, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked as looked up. 

"The little fox needs food, you red cockroach." Goku said as he handed out a huge piece of meat on an extra plate with a carving knife. He had swiped it from Gojyo when the redhead was distracted. 

"Hey, that was my steak, you bakasaru. Give me yours." 

"I've already eaten it. Beeda! I think it would do little Ayan more good than you." 

"Why you!" 

Then the argument lapsed back to its usual incoherence. 

Hakkai sighed. 

_I wonder what they were thinking... I only have two arms and two eyes._

"Sumimasen, but I can't take my eyes off the road..." He handed the plate and knife to Sanzo before something unfortunate happened. 

"If I cut my fingers, I'll come after you." Sanzo snarled but he did his best to cut up the meat in the bouncing of the jeep. The little fox was very appreciative of the care, giving blond monk many a lick as it was fed. 

_Good old Sanzo, never one to get mad about practicalities... He sure looks paternal...and they do look cute together..._

"I think we need to get some milk and a feeder bottle on our next stop. He is a kit, after all." 

"_It_ has teeth." Sanzo said, grimacing at an affectionate but hard nip at his fingers. 

"But he still needs milk, and, I think, a basket to sleep in, a chew toy and litter box." 

_There it is again…_

If Hakkai wasn't sure the kit was all he appeared to be, he'd have sworn that Ayan was grimacing and had tongue out at the thought of having to drink milk. 

"Yare, yare. Just charge it to the gold card when we get to the next town." Sanzo said, wincing as the little fox hopped onto him and started to climb on to his robes. He looked ready to murder the kit but didn't quite dare. 

_Oh, he's so paternal…_

Hakkai thought rather amusedly as Sanzo stoically bore the fox's antics. The blond monk reached into his robe to get his fan but then aborted the motion when he saw Hakkai looking at him. 

_I hope he could manage his temper around the small kit… It is a child after all and an animal at that… It's a good thing that he doesn't quite dare slap the kit in my sight yet…_

*** 

That night in their lodgings, the Sanzo-ikkou was sharing a large room in the in and a small problem... 

Hakkai had bought a cushioned basket for the fox but the little thing wasn't cooperating. They had been at it for an hour. The green-eyed youkai would put the Ayan into the basket. The fox would hop out of the basket and jump onto Sanzo's bed. So, he would put it into the basket again and so on they went. 

"Hakkai. It. Is. Definitely. Not. Staying. In. My. Bed." Sanzo said through gritted teeth. The purple-eyed rascal wagged all three tails and plopped sideways to lie on the bed. 

_He's as stubborn as his master is. Stubbornness to match his cute-ness…_

Hakkai almost groaned at the situation that was escalating as the seconds passed by but he suppressed the urge. 

"Sumimasen, Sanzo, I don't think it's subject to argument." 

"If it's got to stay in a bed, it should stay in one of yours." Sanzo said determinedly. 

"Wai! I want it to stay with me." Goku volunteered. 

"Bakasaru, I'm sure you'd squash it when you shift in your sleep." 

"Well, I'm sure you're afraid it's going to squash you, redheaded cockroach!" 

"Who are you calling a cockroach?" 

"Would you take it in your bed?" Sanzo asked Hakkai quietly, as the two noisy idiots argued. 

"Hai, it would be my pleasure." Hakkai went over to the bed and picked the squirming fur ball. He got the little fox on his bed with the minimum of fuss but not until it gave Sanzo a thorough licking much to the blond's disgust. The little fox earned a little rap on the nose for that trick, not that Hakkai blamed Sanzo for it. Even he was getting a bit tired of the arguments that the affection was generating. 

_The young need to be disciplined, after all, but I hope Ayan will learn to transfer his affection to someone more appreciative of it… Sanzo's more likely to kill him in the attempt…_

*** 

Ayan squirmed a bit in Green-eyes' grip giving the blond a good licking before allowing himself to be carried off to share the latter's bed. 

_Heh! That was fun…though I think I best not provoke them anymore than necessary…I hadn't had that much fun since Crawford and I reached an understanding…_

The thought startled Ayan more than a little. 

_No way, no way am I going to be unfaithful to Brad with him…never…_

To compound Ayan's worries, he saw in passing that the white dragonet was looking at him with a discontented look on its face. 

_Uh, oh…I suppose he's jealous that his master has another pet…and taking it to bed too…_

Ayan and the little dragonet weren't really friends as of yet, more like friendly acquaintances. 

_This certainly puts a damper on things…_

He was proven right when the dragonet flew from its basket with an annoyed "kyu". It darted forward so fast that Ayan didn't see where it went only the clamping pain on his right ear. Tears started out of his eyes but he clamped his small mouth, refusing to show weakness. He twisted around to get loose of the dragonet's grip, ignoring the droplets of blood and the pain resulting in the action. He flattened his ears to make them less of a target and then bit the white reptile's tail. 

"Kyu!" The white dragonet squealed. 

"Ayan!" Green-eyes snapped. 

Ayan let go of the tail but raised his ear that bled for the man's inspection. He also let the tears flow from his eyes. Green-eyes sighed. 

"Hakuryu! You did this, didn't you? You brought it onto yourself then." The man sighed, patting the small white head of the squealing dragonet. 

After poking at the small bite wound with some liquid that Ayan assumed to be disinfectant, Green-eyes held a hand over him, or he assumed it was a hand. Suddenly, he felt warmth on his ear and a blue glow at the edge of his vision. Then, suddenly, the pain melted away. 

"There, all better." 

"Now, Hakuryu, maybe I should leave that until you know better but here you go." Green-eyes shifted to put a blue glowing palm over the small dragon the faint squeals subsided. 

"Now can we get to sleep, we have a long way to go." The blond's deep voice floated from the direction of the man's bed. 

Green-eyes settled down and put Ayan on his middle and let the dragonet down, presumably on its basket. On that tense note, they settled for the night. 

_But I don't think that's going to be the end of it…_

Ayan was proven right, too, when the dragonet peeped from below the bed to give him a rather malevolent glare before disappearing back to the foot of the bed. 

_Oh, dear, I think I've made an enemy…_

**~ TBC **~ 

**Author's Notes:**

[1] BWAHAHAHAHA! That's what you think. See Kitsune Bi chapters and see how much of a bother Ayan can be. * Wolfy grins *   
  


NEXT: This means war… 

**Progress Report:**

- I'm going back to "Kitsune Ku" trying to finish that one. 

- "As It Was, As It Is" might get another chapter soon. But don't hold your breath people...^^;;   
  



	2. anger and allergies

  
  
  


**Foxy Affection**

  
WEIß KREUZ - GENSOMADEN SAIYUKI FANFICTION

  
**Part 2 - Anger and Allergies**

Ayan happily gulped down the meat and vegetable chunks on his feeder bowl. 

"Is it right for him to be eating vegetables?" The Hyper Teenager, Son Goku, asked. Ayan had to watch himself around that one. The kid had already stepped on his tails at least once. 

"Yeah, aren't foxes supposed to be meat eaters?" Long Red Locks added. _He_ smelled of tobacco and sex rather like Youji. His name was Sha Gojyo. 

"Baka! You can see that they also eat vegetables!" Grumpy Purple Eyed Blondie, Genjo Sanzo, exclaimed as he bopped both noisemakers with his fan. 

Ayan had finally straightened the names of his companions. He also knew more or less their usual behavior. 

_Wait there's someone missing..._

He craned his neck to see Hakuryu, the Disgruntled White Dragon, staring at him. 

_Staring at me? Uh...oh._

There was nothing to do for it. Ayan continued to eat though the savor was gone from his meal. 

"What got into him? Ayan got to his sutras?" Gojyo asked. 

Ah and that was Gentle Green Eyes cue. Hakkai just gave the redhead a mild smile. Ayan noticed that he did that very often. It made him look very wise but Ayan thought it was just a cop out. 

_I guess he doesn't know either… Hell, it could be just lack of sleep or the guy's generally grumpy... _

Ayan was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a weight hit him at the back of the head. It pushed him face first into his food. 

_Hakuryu!_

Ayan gave the little dragon an evil glare. It seemed that the white dragon was taking the ruckus caused by the Gojyo and Goku moving to quarrel over their breakfast to push Ayan. 

"Ayan, you seem to be a messy eater." Hakkai said, taking time to wipe Ayan's face. The attention didn't allow Ayan any leeway for vengeance. 

_Just you wait...every fox has its day..._[3] 

*** 

_Sanzo's extremely irritable today I wonder why..._

Hakkai worried. It wasn't like the blond monk at all to be this irritable. It usually took more noise from Goku and Gojyo than this to set Sanzo off. 

_Is he coming down with something?_

Of the three of his companions, Sanzo concerned Hakkai the most. He was the only human in their midst, therefore the most fragile. He also seemed to have the knack to get into the line of fire the most often, as proven with the incident with Rikudo. Hakkai worried constantly that someday they're going to come against an enemy tough enough to go through the rest of the group to the fragile monk. He never expressed this concern since he knew that the blond would probably bop him with the Fan of Discipline and call him an idiot for it. 

He could still remember that horrible moment when he saw the blond crumple under the deranged monk's attack. 

*** 

Hakkai and Gojyo froze in place as Rikudo attacked Goku. They couldn't have done much to avert so it had been better for them to conserve their energy and wait out the insane human. He was bound to make a mistake sooner or later. Goku managed to make a dent on the man but Hakkai saw that he hesitated a bit. Sanzo saw it too and took Goku to task. 

" Hey. Quit this stupid loyalty stuff. There's only one way to set him free from that talisman." Sanzo shouted. 

_He sounds pissed, but it was understandable, Goku's still idealistic..._

"No!" Goku had yelled back. 

"Goku?" Sanzo had asked, he was really asking why. 

_Yes, why spare an enemy who would not do the same...well, Sanzo has that thing about Goku obeying orders..._

"He's like that right now, but he used to be your friend, didn't he? Just cut it out, okay!" Goku argued. 

Sanzo just gave his usual glare. 

"What?" Goku asked back, unfazed. 

"Disgusting..." 

"Huh? Sanzo..."[4] 

Hakkai felt something like a vise around his heart as he saw the blond monk fall, stabbed through the chest by Rukudo's staff. It was almost a nightmare. Sanzo who seemed tougher than any human... 

"Sanzo!" Hakkai's ears barely registered his own voice echo the voice of his companions. In the nightmarish rush that followed, he didn't know why but he took charge. 

*** 

_It was only through that goddess' help that we managed to save him...Sanzo..._

Hakkai came to understand that he took charge at that point in time instinctively, hoping... 

_Hoping that Sanzo was still alive...that he could still be saved..._

There was only one reason for such feeling. He had cared enough for his friend to show that much initiative. After Kana had died, he had only shown feeling only when Gojyo had been in danger from Sanzo and Goku, and the feeling then hadn't been that strong. 

_I'm just concerned that's all...he is the weakest of us...or at least the theoretical weakest..._

The excuse sounded weak even to Hakkai. 

_But what else could it be..._

*** 

Ayan sat on the front seat as he plotted his vengeance on the white dragon. It wasn't very wise but there was no other place for him to do so. 

_I'm going to wait until we stop then I'm going to take a piss on one of his wheel…and another stop and another wheel…_

He was so busy planning his revenge that he hardly noticed that Sanzo had lit a cigarette. When he did, it was too late. His guardian was happily puffing away on a stinky weed. 

_I need to get away that from him…_

Ayan's eyes were starting to water. He sniffled. 

_I definitely need to get that away from him…_

He stood up on his hind legs and put swatted at the cigarette. 

"You idiotic fur muff!" Sanzo exclaimed. 

Ayan continued to swat at Sanzo's cigarette. 

"I think he doesn't like the smell of cigarettes, Sanzo." Hakkai said, his eyes barely strayed from the road. 

"Well, he'll just have to live with it." 

Several minutes later, Ayan was still jumping up and down to get rid of his guardian's cigarette with miserable look on his furry face. Unnoticed, his eyes were watering worse than before and he sniffed every moment. He even forgot his anger at Hakuryu from the sheer misery of it all. His guardian and the Gojyo were smoking cigarettes, now and it was getting hard to breathe… 

*** 

Hakkai took his eyes off the road when he heard a strange 'flomp'. He saw that Ayan had fainted on Sanzo. The blond monk was ignoring the little fox in favor of lighting another cigarette. 

"I think we need to stop Sanzo." Hakkai needed both his hands to examine the little fox. Ayan was breathing very irregularly. 

"Hn." Sanzo replied. 

Hakkai took it for a yes and pulled over, in any case there was no time. He got out of his car and brought the fox on the ground to examine. He noted the watery eyes and runny nose and remembered the little fox trying desperately to get the cigarette away from Sanzo. 

_He must be really allergic to tobacco, the poor thing…_

Hakkai thought guiltily. 

"Give Ayan some air. Sanzo, Gojyo, please take your smoke elsewhere." 

*** 

"So we need to stop smoking, is that it?" Gojyo demanded. He looked very annoyed to say the least and Sanzo didn't blame him. 

_Why should we accommodate the little furry brat? He's not necessary…_

Sanzo resentment of the little nuisance doubled. 

_Not only does he try to cuddle up to me, he also takes Hakkai's attention away from me--I mean--from the group…_

_No, I didn't just think that…I didn't…_

"No, that is out of the question." Sanzo added with a distracted air. The argument in his head still took most of his attention. 

"No but you have to stop--" 

"Why not let Sanzo stop smoking? He's the mama, not me. Mamas are not supposed to smoke, it affects their children's health." Gojyo drawled. 

_That does it! How can he can still find something funny in this situation…_

Sanzo lost his train of thought and… 

"Ero-Kappa no Baka!" Sanzo whacked Gojyo on the head. 

"Ano…I don't mean to deprive you of the pleasure of polluting the air, minna-san. I only mean that you should not smoke in the jeep or anywhere near Ayan's vicinity." 

"Hn." 

"Oh! That's fine by me. Uncle Gojyo is willing to do that much for cute lil' Ayan-chan." Gojyo said, he fondled the ears of the useless creature as it revived. The little thing butted his head on the ero-kappa's hand. 

_Great now even he's on that creature's side! They sure fit together a useless ero-kappa and a useless fur muff…_

Sanzo was going to object but the determined look in Hakkai's eyes stopped him. 

"Hn." 

*** 

Except for a few Hakuryu-Ayan snipping incidents, there were no more major explosions after the cigarette incident until they located a town with some milk for sale… 

"Are you sure he's a kit, Sanzo?" Hakkai said, trying to coax Ayan into drinking the milk. The little fox had gone under the bed at the mention of the liquid and hadn't come out since. He had been hunched for a good quarter hour trying to make the little fox drink. 

Sanzo wondered exasperatedly what it was about the little fox that was worth the effort. 

_It's not as if he could fight himself out of a paper sack… He does nothing but look cute but you dote on him like he was the best thing in the world…_

The blond monk almost snorted to himself. 

Why shouldn't we just leave him under there when we leave is beyond me… 

"That's what Kanzeon said." Sanzo said when Hakkai was plainly waiting for his answer. 

_With those bright green eyes that I can't resist…_

"Ah well. Maybe you could plead with him? He seems feel closer to you than to any of us." Hakkai asked the monk. 

"All right, but this is against my better judgment. We could just leave him you know." Sanzo said as he crouched down to look under the bed. 

Purple eyes stared back at him. Sanzo made a jerky come hither motion with his hand grudgingly. 

*** 

Ayan wondered if he should go out from under the bed. He really didn't like the milk he was being offered but such good behavior on the side of his guardian should be rewarded [1]. 

_That's right, I will..._

Ayan stuck out his head cautiously. 

*** 

A tiny head popped out from under the bed. 

_He finally got out of the bed... I thought we'd never get him out without Hakuryu. If nothing else, Hakuryu would probably get him out… _

Hakkai sighed. He wasn't blind to the glares the white dragon was giving with the little fox. He didn't want to use that as a threat to get the little one to come out but he would as a last resort. The battle wasn't won yet though, Ayan was still under the bed. 

Small ears rose to alert position. Ayan sniffed the air carefully. He swiveled his head slowly about. 

_Come on little one, there's nothing to fear..._

Hakkai urged silently, but before the kit could take another tiny step. Sanzo used Ayan's protruding head to yank the little fox from under the bed. 

"YIP!" Ayan yelped his pain and ire. 

"Ayan!" Sanzo shouted involuntary as the kit latched on to him with a fury. 

_Really, what did he expect the kit to do? Stay still after what he did?_

"Sanzo!" Hakkai said. Nothing that happened surprised the green-eyed youkai, well, almost nothing. He _was_ surprised by Ayan's grip. 

_So strong for something so small..._

"You shouldn't have done that..." Hakkai said as he tried to loosen Ayan's jaws from where they were clamped on Sanzo's ear. 

The little fox gave his pitiful growl and plain refused to let go. His tiny claws seemed attracted to Sanzo's leather arm warmer. His hind paws stuck to the monk's arm and the forepaws stuck to the blond man's shoulder with Sanzo trying to shake him off. Hakkai would have worried if it weren't for the fact that no blood was flowing from Sanzo's ear. [2] 

_It's as if Ayan is just playing with Sanzo and was so careful not to injure his playmate even if he was irritated with him…_

Now that he knew there was no danger, Hakkai couldn't help but admit that the tiny thing looked funny all stretched up like that over Sanzo and growling "ferociously" at that. 

_If he was larger we could probably send him to fight the youkai and we'll be out of a job...and he's like a cat, takes up more space than what you'd think was possible for such a small creature…_

Sanzo wasn't helping matters any. Hakkai glared at the blond when he saw the man's hand stray towards the inside of the white robes. 

_Really now, there's no need for that… Ayan's just horsing around…and no one's really getting hurt…_

The blond monk responded to the glare by giving up getting his gun or fan out in favor of trying to pry Ayan away. 

Hakkai couldn't help but crack a smile of approval and amusement. He'll let them play a bit more. If nothing else, they should have time to relax, now and then. 

_There's so much of this journey that's serious or dangerous…_

*** 

Sanzo looked surreptitiously at Hakkai as he moved his hand slowly in his robes to get his fan. 

_My gun is definitely out of the question…_

The rest of his teammates would not forgive him if he killed the useless creature. They seemed to have grown fond of the thing overnight. 

_Hakkai in particular… _

Sanzo had no desire to explain to the green-eyed youkai that he'd hurt the small thing. 

_As useless as it is…_

It was of no use; Hakkai saw his furtive movement and glared at him. Sanzo resigned himself to pushing and pulling at the stupid fox. 

_Why do I have to do that? It's not as if Hakkai is in command here…his disapproval means nothing to me… _

The disquiet in his thoughts disappeared by the quiet approval in the small smile he received from Hakkai. 

*** 

_Fun is fun but I think they shouldn't tire themselves out like this…we still have a long day…_

Hakkai had watched Sanzo and Ayan play for a while and it was becoming boring. Besides, Sanzo looked agitated enough to make something truly drastic and harmful to the little kit. 

"Now, Ayan…Sanzo…" Hakkai made soothing noises as he tried to separate the two. Sanzo was not to be placated however. The blond made a final sweeping motion. Ayan had been clinging on for a half an hour. The little fox must have been holding out with all its strength, sparing very little reserve. The strong motion threw the fox into a wall. 

"Sanzo!" Hakkai said. He rushed to the little fox to feel it for injuries, giving Sanzo a reproachful glance. 

_How can he do that to a child?_

Hakkai sighed in relief as he felt the tiny heart beat faintly but regularly through the small chest. Ayan was also breathing normally. 

"You realize that you could have seriously injured Ayan-chan, don't you?" Hakkai said, rather annoyed with the blond monk as he sent a little jolt of healing energy at the bump he felt on the little fox's head. 

_It was just playing…_

*** 

"You realize that you could have seriously injured Ayan-chan, don't you?" Hakkai said in that deceptively mild voice of his. The invisible steel in the velvet stung nonetheless. 

_Why am I feeling guilty? I wasn't at fault. That the furry idiot decided to cling to me…_

"What would you have me do? He was stuck to me like a burr." Sanzo snapped defensively. 

"A little patience would be nice. He is a child, after all." Hakkai said back calmly, making Sanzo feel, in turn, like a child. That made him more upset. 

_Why do I feel this way?_

"Humph!" Sanzo exclaimed, knowing that he couldn't win an argument with the green-eyed youkai. Hakkai was too unflappable to erupt into a fit of temper like Goku or Gojyo. 

Hakkai never responded with hurt or anger. Sanzo always felt childish picking on him. 

_He makes me feel like my master…in some ways…_

His master, Komyo Sanzo, had always been a serene person. It could be the reason for his attraction to the green-eyed youkai. [4] 

_Attraction…no, it's just nostalgia, nothing more…must be…_

*** 

Hakkai knew he'd won when he heard Sanzo grunt. His satisfaction at the victory was blunted by guilt. Truth to tell, he always felt a bit guilty about pressing issues on Sanzo. It seemed too much like taking advantage of someone's weakness since all he had to do was persist and the man would give way like Goku in the sight of food. The blond monk never did the same with the rest of the group. 

_Even Goku could never get the concessions I have gotten without pain and more persistence but… What I suppose to do? I can't let him bully such a tiny thing…_

Hakkai lifted up the red fox onto the table where he could further examine the little thing for other injuries. 

_I'll know better when he's conscious…_

A few moments later, Ayan wiggled feebly to get on his paws to sit up on the table and put his forepaws on Hakkai's outstretched arm shakily. 

_Hopefully, Hakuryu wouldn't be up to his old tricks… I doubt if Ayan could defend himself in this condition…_

*** 

Ayan finished his food easily and begged for more from Hakkai. He put his big kit eyes to good use and stared at the man in question until he got a second serving. He was famished. He hadn't been able to eat lunch much when the Sanzo-ikkou had stopped for that meal. His head still spun and his vision doubled. Hakuryu hadn't been able to play any tricks on him since Hakkai kept a close eye on him. The protection he knew was going to cost him, he could still feel the beady red eyes glare a hole at the back of his head, but something that he was very glad of. Even now, he still had a bit of a headache and looked forward to sleeping on a nice soft bed. 

_I'll take it as it comes…_

*** 

In the wee hours of the morning, small white bat wings flapped hard with effort to lift something equally small and dark colored to a space in between the cabinet and the ceiling… 

**~TBC~**

**Author's Notes:**

[1] Anyone for an Ayan's "Training Your Humans to Behave" Manual? It's guaranteed to be effective in training hard case assassins. Let's see if it works on blond monks, ne? 

[2] Try doing the above action to your average cat, you'll see what I mean. This is inspired by the long succession of stubborn cats we had, especially by Schaeffer and Garfield (the Knot Tailed). The only one who had never done this to me is my Joanie-bundat-baby cat, the true Ayan-kitsune of my life. *Joanie sneezes* 

[3] Every dog has its day...adaptation 

[4] DFT Alert - as in Disturbing Freudian Tendencies! 

Very Sorry to Ayan-chan fans! I really tortured Ayan this time. Anyone want to join the "Ayan Protection Brigade"? I've had a web friend or two say that they're going to shoot Sanzo if he shoots Ayan. I think they'll be adding that they'll shoot Sanzo if he bashes Ayan around or be a general meanie to Ayan! And while they're at it, probably protect Ayan from Hakuryu. *silrayn pictures Sanzo and Hakuryu being mobbed by hordes and hordes of fan girls* 

NEXT: This Means War (yes, the chapter got delayed by this sudden inspiration…) 

**Progress Report:**

Sorry for not updating, but my life just got busy(see user profile for details) I _am_ going to update at least 3 fics this week. ^^ Why(with me being busy)? This week is kind of special to me since my birthday is on it. The third fic is still being decided... 

Next Update: Echoes in the Soul Chapter 3 

Hopefully, updates will be faster afterwards since I am getting use to my new schedule...^^;;; 


	3. this means war

**Foxy Affection**

WEIß KREUZ-GENSOUMADEN SAIYUKI CROSSOVER FANFICTION 

**Part 3 - This Means War**

"Yip?" Ayan said as woke up to a hard surface rather than a soft bed. He seemed stuck in a small dark place. 

_Where am I?_

Ayan stood up to shake himself until his ears flapped. He was puzzled at this latest development. He couldn't have fallen off the bed, could he? 

_Hakkai-san's not a wiggly sleeper… Besides, if I fell off the bed, how could I have ended up under it?_

There was a low ceiling above him. He walked over to the light only to stop short. The "floor" he was on dropped away to reveal the real floor glaring at him. His vision blurred and he looked away. He realized where he was. 

_I'm on top of the wardrobe…what am I going to do now?_

*** 

Hakkai woke up alone on the bed. It took him several moments to remember why he was concerned. 

_Oh, yes…Ayan-chan… Where could he have gone off to, now? He couldn't be smothered here in the bedclothes can he? He's so small..._

Hakkai searched his bedding frantically coming up with nothing but a few strands of red fur. He peered under his bed. Nothing. 

_Maybe he's gone off to relieve himself..._

He looked over to Ayan's litter box. Nothing. Finally, he looked in Ayan's basket. Nothing. 

_Hmmm._

*** 

Ayan watched as Hakkai looked for him under the bed. 

_I'm here! I'm here!_

Ayan made some yelping noises but it seemed that the green-eyed brunet wasn't hearing him. 

Hakkai turned the coverings of the bed. 

Ayan stomped his tiny paws hard on the wood. 

_Come on…_

Hakkai looked under the bed. 

Frustrated, Ayan reared up to stomp with both his forepaws. 

_Thump._

_Ouch!_

Ayan hit his head on the ceiling. He put one small paw to rub behind one furry ear. 

_That hurt! And didn't work…_

Hakkai asked Sanzo. Ayan huffed and pouted. 

_As if I don't have any sense… I know better than to sleep with That One without permission…_

*** 

"What are you doing, Hakkai?" Sanzo asked as Hakkai turned his beddings for the nth time. 

"Did Ayan cuddle up to you in the night, Sanzo?" _And gotten whacked in the process..._

"No. I don't think he would dare. He'd probably gone under the bed, or something. I couldn't care less." Sanzo replied as he stood from his own bed. 

*** 

_See? He even agrees with me!_

It gratified the little kitsune that the blond had more sense than to think him witless. 

_Though…I'd wish he'd give in and take me…_

_What am I doing?_

Ayan knew he'd better find a way to make some more noise not ponder on his relationships with the Sanzo-ikkou. A tiny part of him wondered why he wanted to be with the aggravating blond monk. 

_Despite…his grouchiness…he reminds me… He reminds me of me…the same prickliness, protectiveness of self…_

The revelation could have come at a better time. A sudden analogy came to Ayan. 

_I guess I'm kind of like Hidaka to him…annoying but necessary…_

Ayan remembered… 

*** 

_CRASH!_

"Ken?" Aya whipped about from where he was arranging some daisies to glare at the brunet. It was a regular day at the flower shop. 

_It seems that Hidaka couldn't spend a day here without breaking a pot…_

Aya knew that the thought was rather unfair. Ken was an occasional klutz but the ex-soccer player was competent where it counted. The man hadn't flubbed a mission yet. 

_And to be honest, he doesn't get into these situations in the shop that often… Once a month maybe…_

It was just that it infuriated Aya that someone so good at sports and other things _could_ be so clumsy. 

"Aa. Aya." Ken said fumbling about around to pick up the shards of a pot. The begonias in the pot wilted on top of the dirt pile on the floor. 

"Ken, you know that I just watered the flowers, what possessed you to move them?" 

"Well, Aya, I…ouch!" 

Aya sighed as he saw Ken put a finger to his mouth. The ex-soccer player had tried to pick up the shards of pottery on the floor and getting his finger injured in the process. 

_As always…_

"Don't do that you'll get infection or worse. Clean it up out back while I take care of this mess." 

"Arigato, Aya. Ouch." Ken said, as he stumbled out back. 

Aya sighed. 

_It's going to be one of those days…_

*** 

Ken always annoyed Aya when he had been only the leader of Weiß, clumsy but nice Ken. After a while, Aya had grown to like him as a younger brother he never had. 

_If I get out of this, I'm going to be more understanding of Sanzo…and be less invasive…_

Aya knew that he'd never stand Ken for too long if the man had been insistent about sharing moments with him every so often. 

_I guess I shouldn't pressure Sanzo… Now, what noise making technique have I not tried yet…_

It was a pity that there were no items with Ayan on top of the wardrobe. 

_Or I'll try the trick I did with the penholder back when I got stuck in my room at the Koneko…_[1] 

*** 

"He's not, I checked." Hakkai said, his normally cheerful expression was starting to wear thin around the edges. 

"Bah." 

_Where could he have gone off to, now?_

Hakkai began to look under the nooks and crannies of the inn room, becoming more worried by the moment. 

_He's got such tiny paws. He couldn't have gone far. Maybe he got hurt or something..._[2] 

*** 

Ayan was getting desperate. Hakkai and Sanzo were going to leave the room any time now for breakfast and he hadn't managed to catch anyone's attention yet. 

_Well, almost no one's…_

Hakuryu was certainly having a ball. The little white dragon was frequently sneaking peeks at him, throwing the dragonly version of a smirk. It was also making chittering noises that were obviously snickers. 

_Ooh! Wait'll I get my paws on him! But first things first…how am I going to get down from here?_

Ayan was running out of options. 

_Maybe I should try jumping down from here?_

There weren't any furniture near enough to break his fall if he did. The wardrobe was three feet away from Hakkai's bed. 

_Jump then transform?_

That was a good a plan as any. He could try to catch up with the group afterwards. He did not intend to let his erstwhile companions know that he wasn't the harmless fox kit they thought him to be. 

_They'd dump me so fast… No, I'll wait till they leave…_

Ayan crossed his forepaws and laid his head down on them so that he could wait comfortably. 

*** 

"Did you see Ayan anywhere?" Hakkai asked Goku and Gojyo as they squabbled over breakfast. 

"No, Hakkai, why? Is the little fur ball missing?" Gojyo asked back. 

"Ngnesnimetr." Goku said around a couple of meatballs, which probably meant he didn't see the annoying, greedy muff anywhere. 

"Tell me when you find him." Hakkai frowned, worriedly. Sanzo almost wished that he'd had a better answer than he'd given the brunet. _Almost._

The fox kit could stay lost as far as Sanzo was concerned. 

_And good riddance..._

*** 

"We need to be going." Sanzo said after a thirty minutes. 

"Wait, Sanzo. Ayan's still lost." Goku said. 

"Yeah, Sanzo, we can't leave the harmless fur ball all alone." Gojyo protested. 

The hardest to take was Hakkai's look of reproach but Sanzo swallowed it all, consumed with the need to get out of there. Each day on the road chafed him. He wanted to get to the West and find his master's legacy as the Three promised he would. Getting rid of the furry pest was just a side benefit. 

_Oh, are you sure that's the main reason?_

That traitorous voice in him whispered. 

_After all, you can have Hakkai all to yourself again instead of him busy babysitting..._

It was a good thing that they were both males and couldn't have children. Sanzo would be jealous of the kids all the time. 

_Wait a moment! I didn't think that..._

Sanzo wondered what lunacy got him thinking in that direction. 

_Hakkai's just a friend...and someone who halfway understands me unlike the two idiots..._

"Hakuryu?" Sanzo said. 

The little dragon eagerly transformed into a jeep. 

_He, at least, eager... I don't blame him. He doesn't like the fur muff anymore than I do... I wonder if he has anything to do with the muff's disappearance... Nah._

*** 

Ayan waited until he could here them gathering outside the inn. 

_Now!_

He held an image of his human form for a moment. Then he jumped. 

_It's not taking!_

For one wild moment, Ayan felt himself free falling, unable to transform. 

_I'm going to die! Dash! That's my only hope._

He pushed his forepaws forward and flayed his hind paws wildly to try invoking the Fire Clan's secret technique of speed. 

_Come on, damned it…_

He flopped on to the bed, weak with relief. He had managed barely to get there from 

_Whew! That was close! I wish my telekinesis was reliable…I thought that I was dead a while back…_

It was times like these when he wished that he'd been born a Sound Clanner. Sound kitsune were telekinetics of a higher order than the normal lock picking. 

_I could have moved a pillow or two to stop my fall…_

The adrenaline rush calmed down and Ayan's heart went down to the bottom of his tiny tummy from where it was hiding in his throat as he realized what his current condition meant. 

_I can't transform… How can I follow them?_

To make things worse… 

_GROWL!_

_I'm getting hungry!_

_On top of it all, I'm limp from using my powers…_

This was so not Ayan's day. 

*** 

_Creak…_

Ayan perked up on the bed as the door opened to admit a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl in breeches and apron. 

"What do we have here? Did they leave you all by yourself, you cute lil' thing?" The girl said. 

Ayan whined. It made an interesting counterpoint to his grumbling stomach. 

_I hope they're kind to animals…_

Ayan still had the remnants of a headache the night before that he hadn't been paying attention about his surroundings much less about the disposition of the inn keeping staff. 

"Don't you worry, Saiya will take good care of you." Saiya crooned. She scooped up Ayan and brought him to another room that smelled of roast meat and stewed vegetables. She put him on the floor and put a dish of meat and a bowl of milk in front of him. 

"Here eat this and I'll be right back after I clean up the rooms, lil' furry." Then Saiya was gone. 

_Well, this life isn't so bad…_

*** 

"Saiya, what are you doing grabbing a high ranking monk's pet? It's bad luck, it is." An older woman said. She was a heavier sort than Saiya and waddled to the table where Saiya sat. 

_Probably her mother…_

"They left him in the rooms all alone…" 

"They probably forgot him, poor tiny thing…" The older woman stooped to scratch Ayan on the ears, revealing the same kindly brown eyes as Saiya's. 

"They left him in the middle of a bed. Besides, that 'monk' was very mean. He probably didn't want the little thing, they seem to be in a hurry." 

"The more reason for them to have left him without intending it. Look at him, who'd not want such a cute little thing."   
  


_Sanzo definitely doesn't…but then I'm quite useless to him…_

"But Ma!" Saiya said indignantly. 

"No buts, Saiya-chan." The mother said gently but firmly.   
  


_No matter I still want to be with him…_

Saiya looked about to argue some more but Ayan had recovered enough to send a tendril of Void energy out to act on the sudden thought. He pushed at the stubborn knot of resistance in her mind a little to let it unravel. In the end, Saiya conceded defeat. 

"Aa, after he finishes this second bowl of meat. They'll probably starve him." 

"Saiya." 

"I know…" 

Ayan knew that he won and tuned then out to concentrate on his meal and his tangled musings. He honestly didn't know why but he still wanted to be with the blond monk regardless. It wasn't just looking for his brother anymore, he really wanted to be with the man. 

_Well, he and I are sort of the same in some ways…and it's just not the purple eyes…_

Ayan didn't question it anymore though something faint in the back of his mind, something that was very much at the center of his kitsune-ness, told him it could be very important indeed. 

*** 

"Ayan would _love_ this piece of steak, if he was here." Goku said, for the nth time. 

"Baka saru!" Sanzo said, bopping the monkey on the head for the unsolicited opinion. If that wasn't enough Hakkai was giving him reproachful looks when the brunet thought he wasn't looking, and Gojyo… Well, Gojyo was more forward with his conscience pricking. 

"Are you really sure that it was okay to leave the furball in the inn? I mean I'm not complaining that I can enjoy my cigarettes in peace but…" Gojyo asked, right on cue. 

"Baka Ero-kappa!" Sanzo bopped the redhead. 

The only "person" in the party that seemed happy about the whole situation was Hakuryu. The little dragon fairly purred as he zoomed over the road. The Jeep was covering more miles per hour than ever before. 

"Well, Sanzo, what will we say to Kanzeon Bosatsu the next time we see her?" Hakkai finally said. 

_I give up!_

Sanzo wasn't afraid of the old hag of a goddess but if he'd have to face all this whining all the way West… 

_No it doesn't have anything to do with the disappointed gleam in Hakkai's eyes…none at all…_

"Let's go back and make a more thorough search of the inn." 

"Yatta!" Goku shouted. 

_I'm regretting this already…_

*** 

"Hakkai, aren't we there yet?" Goku asked as he peered over Hakkai and Sanzo. 

"Yeah, Hakkai we were only two hours on the road…we should be back there already." Gojyo said as he smoked his third cigarette. 

"I think Hakuryu doesn't want to get back there… Ne, Hakuryu?" Hakkai said, chagrined. 

Sanzo refused to comment. Their pace had slowed to a crawl and as it was they were lucky to make any sort of progress. 

_Idiots…_

Suddenly, they heard the hoof beats coming from the direction of the inn they had just left and was now returning to. 

_What now?_

Everyone tensed as they dropped whatever they were doing and stared up ahead. 

_Clop…clop…_

A solitary rider came into view. It appeared to be the brown-haired serving girl from the night before. The others relaxed a bit seeing this. 

_Fools…_

Sanzo knew that appearances were deceptive when it came to youkai. He put his hand on his gun, just in case. Hakkai slowed Hakuryu down a bit more which made the blond monk smirk a bit. He didn't think that it was possible. 

_We're going slow enough to give a snail a run for his money…_

The rider came even along the jeep. Suddenly, a red projectile came flying in towards Sanzo. He whipped out his gun but stopped short of firing. 

"You own that cute little thing don't you?" The brunet on the horse demanded rather uselessly as the annoying furry had gone on to stuff himself between Hakkai and Sanzo, barking happily. Goku immediately began petting the little muff. 

"Aa." Sanzo replied. 

_What _good_ luck!_

"Arigato, Saiya-san, for restoring him to us." 

That seemed to mollify the girl a bit. 

"Well, take better care of him and make sure not to leave him again." The girl said, abruptly turning to ride back to where she came from. 

"Yes, but such a lovely lady like you should take a kiss at least for your troubles." Gojyo said, doffing his cigarette as he did so. 

The woman just ignored him. 

_Which shows an uncommon sense on her part…_

"Sankyou." Goku yelled as he took the time from patting their newly returned nuisance. 

_Oh, well, at least I won't be pestered by their whining…_

*** 

_You have to admit that they look so adorable…_

It was lucky that he recognized the little fur ball just in time to stop himself from shooting. 

_Hakkai would never forgive me…_

Sanzo nearly sighed his annoyance from where he stood leaning on the window. He had spent the past quarter hour looking down on his roommate, Hakkai, and the little fox kit sleep. They looked rather happy, snuggled together. Ayan was curled up at Hakkai's midsection while the youkai curved towards the small kit. It looked so very comfortable. 

_I guess Hakkai thinks he's worth the trouble…though I can't see why…_

On top of the kit's stubbornness in trying to stay with Sanzo, it and Hakuryu had a war going on for Hakkai's attentions. Hakkai had often looked besieged these past few days. He was often caught up with trying to keep the two little animals from doing assorted mayhem as well as his chores and fighting youkai assassins. 

_Maybe I should take care of the kit, he is my responsibility after all…_

It was a distinctly unusual thought for the corrupt monk but… 

_It's best for the team…_

No, it didn't have to do with the twinge of irritation at seeing the little mischief maker cuddled to the green-eyed youkai had nothing to do with it. It didn't have to do with that at all. Nor did it have to do with the fact that he'd rather have those green eyes glance at him rather than hurriedly looking around to see what trouble the little thing had gotten too. He'd rather have that fond look directed at him and only him, rather than him and that little idiot… 

_What am I thinking?_

So maybe he didn't like being ignored, that's all there was to it. As he stared, the kit opened sleepy eyes to look at him. 

Tails begun to thump on the bed as the little rascal saw whom it was that was staring at him. He lolled his tongue out and gave Sanzo a hopeful look. 

_It is definitely a him…_

Sanzo was coming up with the same conclusion Hakkai had made about the little kit. The little fox kit had a definite personality. 

_And he seems to like me…maybe it couldn't harm to pat him a bit…_

The little fox had gotten less annoying since he was almost left behind. He had been more agreeable. He still sat near Sanzo but didn't push to be with the blond. He kept his paws to himself in the main, giving Sanzo wistful looks but not doing anything. Sanzo was becoming positively suspicious that something was up with the muff. On the other hand… 

_Maybe it would good to reward him a bit for behaving…_

Sanzo turned back to see that the muff who was still looking at him. 

_Oh well…_

"Don't do anything bad through out the night and don't get used to this, ne?" Sanzo admonished the kit as he lifted the little muff to carry to his bed. 

**~TBC~** ****

**Author's Notes:**

[1] See Kitsune Bi's Chapter 1 if you guys are curious 

[2] He just did because you weren't paying attention to him. 

I'm currently being tortured with chili plaster to get rid of a nasty cough. Expect that updates might have some errors. It's hard to concentrate on your typing when you feel like hot pokers are being applied to your back (Which I can now write realistically as definitely _not_ fun). 

Ayan-kitsune: *sings out* Mama is making excuses… 

Silrayn: Shut up, _Fluffy_-chan! ** 

Ayan-kitsune: *sputters* Fluffy…Fluffy! 

** It's a side reference to "Ayan-kitsune and the Assassins' Convention" () 

NEXT: Puppy Love 


End file.
